Senses
by cain aidan
Summary: What will Edward come upon? Well....just read! Oneshot, mostly around Ed! My first FMA fic, so be kind shiney reviewers!


A phone rang, waking Edward Elric from his disturbing dream. "Elric." He growled into the phone.

"Full Metal, come to laboratory 5." Mustang replied, his tone just as cold. "Why would I?" The Elric barked, his temper rising. "That's an order!" The flame alchemist snapped, pulling rank over Edward. The other line went dead and Edward climbed out of his bed.

The air bit at the skin Edward had exposed, making small red mark's on the flesh. The more he got closer to the ominous place, the tighter his stomach became. Edward had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

But what _else_ could happen? Everything that could have happened did. God, what did he do to deserve this?

Once the building was in view, Edward stopped for a second. About 3 ambulanceses were located out front, people dying inside them. But, this was nothing new to Edward's eyes. He walked up to steps, and was greeted by a gruseume sight. Blood was splattered onto the walls, and some State Alchemist bodies laid lifeless on the dirt-covered floor. The smell that lingered in the air was digusting. But, he had seen and smelled much worse. He continued deeper into the old building, following the sound of some voices he recoginized.

He stumbled across another room, but a bit more disturbing than the first. The room was filled with bodies, no survivers to the tradegy that obviously occured here. He could heard the voices of the lost souls, crying out in pain to the boy. And once again, the prodigy didn't feel anything. He had seen, smelled, and heard much much worse.

He advanced onward, looking for his commanding officer. The bastard said he'd needed the boy, and the man wasn't even around. Edward stepped into a smaller space with cages, you could taste the blood in the air. He felt a tiny pull on his heart, but that didn't show on his stone harden face. Because, he had seen, smelled, heard, and tasted much worse.

Then, finally he came upon Hughes and Mustang. They were leaning over something that was covered with blood-stained white blankets. The two older men glanced at him, acknowledging his presense. The smell in the room was sickening, and now Edward felt something more in his heart. Then, the sound in the room, a small cry, coming from the direction of the two other occupants of the room. Edward felt a small sense of sadness in him, wishing to stop the pain of the poor creature making it.

He stepped closer to Mustang, who was signaling to come closer. "What-" Edward was cut off by the taste that entered his mouth. It rolled over his tongue, and he felt some bile rise from his throat. But, he continued closer.

Mustang and Hughes looked at him with regret in their eyes, as if trying to say, "Sorry you have to see this". Hughes pulled the blanket off with his gloved hand, looking away from the sight.

A pile of flesh, bones, and other things that made up the human body lied there, and a face with tears running down it sat on top. This sight made Edward gag, and his eyes watered. He now understood what had happened here.

Then, the inhuman thing touched Ed's leg, as if asking him to end it's life. Edward fell, and Mustang pulled the boy away. Edward cried out, making the pile scream in agony also.

"Full Metal? Edward? Ed?" Mustang called out to the boy who had started staring at the disfigured human on the floor, his eyes wide. He had never seen such a terrible sight, never smelled such a cile smell, never tasted such a horrible thing, had never hear such a agony-feeled cry before, and had never felt such a desperate touch. The creature then interuppted Edward's thoughts, "Pweaz, end it." it asked. Mustang and Hughes looked away, but Edward granted it's wish.

He had never sensed such a terrible thing before, other than that day when he tried to bring back his mother, and the other time he tried to bring back his brother.

* * *

hey everyone! this is my first FMA fanfic, so don't be to mean. I just got bored :P. hmm, if you haven't guessed, the thing on the floor apparently is someones attempt to bring someone back, but failed. Yes, Al is dead. I just don't like Al, so I killed him na no da! but, now i feel bad about......i hope you guys liked it :3


End file.
